


Be Our (My) Guest

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Teasing, tentative friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift in hand does not stay the tide of news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Our (My) Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "I bought you a present" and "We need to talk" on tumblr.

“I have a present for you.” She watches the surprise and confusion take over his expression before it gives way to soft, simple gratitude. It eased the lines that had begun to mark his face, reminding her that he was not as stoic as the dragon armor made him seem. It was as good a time as any to finish her introduction. “And… we need to talk.”

“What is it?” Without his helm, his face wasn’t as much of a mystery. He had eyes, same as her, and they were surprisingly expressive.

“The present or the topic?” She asks, tilting her head to the side as she teases him.

“Whichever you are comfortable divulging.” One corner of his lips quirk, an amiable glint shining in his dark violet eyes. His answer makes her chuckle because it’s Kain through and through.

“Mist is still hesitant to allow you passage, but I have talked with the Elder. He said he would think on it - that he hasn’t forgotten how you assisted the village before.” Her hair rustled as she pushed it back with her free hand, extending the other towards him.

The earthenware mug isn’t like anything Baron’s castle might offer, but the contents are warm and, if his hands ache anything like hers do after a day of battle and work, she thinks it might be a welcome relief.

“Your present is the offer of a meal and bed, if you want it.” Her tone becomes softer, careful in case he refuses.

When he takes the mug, their fingers brush.

“You are too kind, Rydia.”


End file.
